I Want You to Know That My Feelings Are True
by likeasouffle
Summary: During a party game, there's a discussion of who the glee guys would be willing to sleep with, and Kurt gets emotional. Kurt/Finn friendship, not romance.


It was kind of less of a party and more of a social gathering. The entire glee club was there enjoying music, snacks, and each other's company. People were drinking, but not getting wasted, and they did some singing along to fun songs, but no crazy dancing. The atmosphere was giggly and relaxed.

Kurt and Blaine had gone to the kitchen to refresh their drinks, and were getting back to the group just after a round of Questions had started. It was like Truth or Dare, except _everyone_ had to answer each question, not just the person whose turn it was.

Puck was saying "Fine, I'll answer, if the gay dudes answer first."

Mercedes seemed confused. "But... they like guys anyway, so it's not really a hard question that way."

Puck clarified: "No, I mean, change it around, make it about a girl for them, but a guy for rest of the guys."

Kurt reclaimed his seat on the couch. Blaine followed and sat next to him, and put an arm around Kurt's shoulders. He sipped from his plastic cup of orange juice and vodka. "What's the question?"

"Ok." Santana leaned forward and addressed Kurt and Blaine. "If you had to fuck a girl, like _had_ to, world in peril, gun to your head, blah blah blah... which girl would you choose?"

"Mercedes," Kurt said immediately, like he didn't even have to think about it. Blaine gave him a curious look.

Mercedes looked torn between feeling flattered and worried. "Kurt, are you... You're not like, _into_ me though, right?"

"No, not at all. I mean, no offense. I just think the only way it wouldn't be gross would be if it was someone I really loved."

Mercedes grinned and held her hand over her heart. "Aw, I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt blushed and sipped his drink, as Blaine stroked his back and smiled at him fondly. "You're adorable," Blaine murmured.

Santana raised her eyebrow at Blaine. "Ok, what about you, Hobbit?"

"Hm." Blaine bit his lip and tilted his head as he thought about it. "What girl would I sleep with..." He tensed his eyebrows together, like he was having quite a bit of trouble coming up with an answer.

Kurt frowned. "If you say Rachel, so help me..."

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna say Rachel." Then he thought of an answer and laughed harder. "Katy Perry."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..." Blaine grinned a wide, embarrassed grin. "I'm pretty sure if I met her, I'd do just about anything she asked. She's awesome..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dork."

Mercedes nudged Puck in the ribs. "Ok, your turn Puck. Time to pick a guy."

"Ok..." Puck rubbed his chin. "I think it would have to be a gay guy. Like Kurt, or Blaine, or Ryan Seacrest."

Kurt's eyes widened and he blushed. "Why is that?"

"You know." Puck shrugged. "Sex is always better when the other person is really into it."

Kurt turned an even darker shade of red and looked anywhere but at Puck. As he looked around the room he noticed that Finn had a look of deep concentration on his face as he munched some Cheetos. Finn was paying attention to the conversation, but presumably hadn't thought of his own answer yet.

Santana flipped her hair off her face. "Ok, Artie's turn. 'Fess up. Whose cock would you gobble?"

"Wait a minute." Kurt frowned. "Ryan Seacrest isn't gay..."

Artie shook his head. "This is a really hard question. I mean I'm really trying to think of an answer. But I think it would have to be a hella girly-looking guy. Like a transvestite, or like..."

"That blond elf dude," Puck supplied.

"Yeah," Artie agreed. "Orlando Bloom circa Lord of the Rings."

Santana snorted. "Yeah, because that would make it so much less gay."

Kurt glared, but she didn't notice.

"How about you Finn?" Mercedes asked.

Finn gulped. He took a breath and said "Ok, I've been thinking about all the answers so far, and they all make sense, but like, I'm only coming up with one person. I mean, someone gay, someone I really love, someone kind of girly looking... but I just think, if I had sex with Kurt it would probably screw everything up forever. Like it would be super awkward. And I mean, we're stepbrothers now, so that's just... weird..."

Kurt gasped. His eyes started to well up with tears and his chin started to wobble. "Finn..."

Finn flinched. "Oh, jeez, Kurt, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you really want me to pick you, I will..."

"No, that's not, Finn, that answer was perfect."

Finn was thoroughly confused. "Wuh...?"

Kurt was smiling and crying at the same time. "I am so touched that our relationship means so much to you that you would really think about it, and consider the consequences, and think about my feelings. Not just automatically pick me as the main gay guy in your life." He laughed. "I've never been so moved to hear someone say they _don't_ want to have sex with me."

Finn said "Oh. Well yeah dude, of course. It's like, an important thing..."

Kurt smiled widely as tears dripped down his cheeks. "Finn. I just. You've never said you loved me before."

Finn shrugged. "Oh. Well I do, so..."

Puck was sticking his tongue out, pretending to gag. Santana was rolling her eyes, _hard_, but grinning a little. Blaine was smiling at Kurt, looking absolutely touched.

Kurt didn't notice any of that. "I love you too," he said.


End file.
